The Surrey incident
by Reece12345678910
Summary: Harry Potter, for many this is name that brings hope, for others it brings a chilling fear, for the Doctors at the Surrey psychiatric hospital it brings utmost dread.
1. Chapter 1

**The Surrey incident. **

"_Patient suffers from blatant Narcissistic personality disorder and is a self confessed sociopath, he seems to treat human life as worthless, I suspect that the only thing that keeps him from regularly assaulting and killing his fellow patients is the fact that he sees them as below him, as lesser things that are not even worth exterminating. All attempts to make friendly contact with the patient by doctors other than myself and Doctor Walker have been met with open hostility and distrust. There is also a possibility that the patient is a mutant. _– **Extract from the research diary of doctor Mary Aldermen on subject Harry Potter two years prior to the** **Surrey incident. **

Harry Potter sat lounging in the plastic chair of the interview room, it had been one year since his placement inside of the Surrey psychiatric hospital, he was taken there by his relatives after he traumatised Dudley and left him a scarred wreck with a shard of broken glass he had found in the bins outside the house he used to live in.

His eyes were dancing with amusement as he watched Dr Aldermen shuffle her notes and fidget uncomfortably, for an eleven year old he was apparently extremely intimidating, or so he had been told by the others in the hospital, a small snort of amusement slipped from him, the other patients were morons, the only reason he tolerated their existence in his new home was the amusement factor they provided with their pathetic little disorders and problems.

"Harry, have you had a good week? The cell guard told me that you're acting more polite lately." Her voice was almost neutral, _almost, _there a tiny tinge of hope in there that Harry smirked sardonically at, the Doctors here were pathetic. They wanted to help him, help cure him, that's very hard when there is nothing to cure.

Smiling patronisingly Harry let his fingers drum on the steel tabletop for a few seconds and then said slowly as is talking to a small child.

"Yes, I've decided to _act_ nicer, earlier you mentioned that if I behaved myself, then I'd receive some sort of reward, correct."

Mary perked up at this, he hadn't actually attempted to branch out into the patient reward system at all since he had arrived, he had been missing the benefits, but it seemed like he was on the road, at long last, to recovery.

"Well, we have a list we can get you, but off of the top of my head you can have a TV with a selection of channels, you can get a stereo with a selection of music, we can also get you a games console, both portable and fi-"

His slightly irritated voice cut of her listing. "Strawberries, I want a carton of strawberries." Harry was sitting forwards now and locking eyes with her in such and intense way that she felt thrilled and disturbed at the same time.

"I don't want anything else; I want a carton of strawberries with every third meal, starting now, my meal is in half an hour, I will have strawberries or the guards and orderlies will find me less agreeable."

Mary smiled at him and replied in happy tones.

"Okay Harry that's fine, I can't have them placed on the tray because it wouldn't fit, but an orderly can bring them in."

Harry hummed in contemplation, he didn't like most of the orderlies, they were so, predictable and boring, they all behaved in the same dispassionate manner, acting robotic and firm in the belief that they were the sane ones, but he had spotted a new orderly just coming in this morning, she was interesting, she walked more like one of the Doctors, she walked with purpose as though she actually wanted to help the patients.

"The new one, that girl that came in today, she seems tolerable, I wouldn't be averse to having her bring them in, and it may even give me someone to talk to."

Harry suppressed the urge to grin as he watched the good Doctors face light up when he said he might talk to the new orderly, she took the bait as predicted, hook line and sinker.

"Sure I'll send her in when you get back." Her blue eyes wandered onto the small white clock hanging just behind Harry, this was deliberate as it was considered generally a bad idea to turn your back on a mentally unstable person, and she gasped in surprise.

"Oh dear, sorry Harry but we've run out of time." Mary smiled sadly as she shuffled her notes and stood up, this time a smirk did worm its way onto his otherwise stoic façade, but she didn't see it, she had turned around and left the room, she had turned her back on a self admitted sociopath, a person who had maimed his own cousin simply because he was to predictable.

As has already been stated, hook line and sinker.

The smirk vanished as two large men in white coats came into the room, the orderlies, the name implied that they were nurses of some kind, and they were if you count the ten shot dart gun holding enough knockout drugs to bring down a bull elephant a nurse, they were really nothing more than glorified thugs, they didn't bother the patients preferring to watch from the sidelines with dull robotic expressions.

He despised them, so lifeless, like dolls, he hated dolls.

They stood either side of him, a clean one metre gap from both of them earning an internal sneer of disgust from Harry at the ridiculous machine like tendencies they acted with, Harry stood slowly and in an exaggerated fashion walked forwards utterly nonplussed at the massive orderlies who fell in step flanking either side of him as he left the room and made his way down the corridor to his room.

The corridor was another thing he hated, it stunk of antiseptic, but no one ever cleaned using antiseptic, the cleaner was a cheap-scate who simply used washing up liquid in hot water to mop the floors.

His eyes narrowed as the door to his room slammed shut, the sound echoed around the hallway which was odd; his was the only door that caused an echoing sound, he was sure of it.

SNAP

Ever so slowly Harry let his eyes travel downwards to his fingers that had just stopped frantically clicking, a habit he often performed, the reason he had stopped was because he was sure that there had been a spark from his fingers when he clicked them, he snapped them again and sure enough a shower of crimson sparks burst from his fingertips.

He snapped them again and again and again until he realised something, he was willing them to be there, he was using his willpower to creat sparks, which would, in theory, mean that he could use his willpower to do other things as well. He held up the pen he had stolen from the orderly as he had brushed past him weeks ago and focused, he willed it to float, to not fall when he let go.

He let go and the pen hit the floor, six seconds after his hand had moved away, a smile split Harry's face, it was manic and twisted, it was the first real sign of emotion he had shown in a year.

Ten minutes later when the newest orderly walked in with his dinner on a tray and a carton of strawberries she couldn't help but marvel at how nasty the other orderlies seemed to talk about the well mannered, if a bit creepy, young man.

**Now I know some of you may be thinking what the fuck am I doing, well the answer is simple, I like crazy Harry stories, I like him being a nutter, a brutal remorseless murderer, but all to often people have him as the joker, I don't like that personality, it's too stereotypical and incorrect as to what an actual ****psychopath would behave like, IE paranoid, pathological liar, manipulative and cunning, I want my crazy Harry to be a true madman lacking both morals and reason. **

**He will kill people for the hell of it in this story, he will kill people he finds boring and predictable, he will put people into situations where they will have no choice but to kill others or hell even themselves and he will do so with a smile. **

**For the people wandering about my other fics, well I write for fun and since school and exams are over I can write all summer because lets be honest here I have no social life whatsoever. **

**Ja Ne **


	2. Chapter two: escape!

**The Surrey incident. ****Chapter two. **

_Patient exhibits signs of neurological decay in the limbic system, __meaning that in short he cannot feel any physical pain, this along with his immense physical size and strength mean that the orderlies are now authorised to use higher calibre weaponry starting from today, the use of the M16 assault rifle and the SPAS 12 shotgun are permitted, the sidearm will stay as the standard pacifier dart pistol or taser gun.- _**Note from Michael summers head of security to all personal about the usage of higher calibre weapons due to the arrival of one Geoffrey Grinderson AKA Mr grim. **

The sun was out.

Harry leant down into the cool and damp earth ignoring the moisture as it soaked through the knees of his clothes, they were provided by the institute so he didn't really care who was forced to wash out the many grass and mud stains that built up from his gardening. With a small smile he stoked the leaves on the strawberry plant admiring the dewy feel of the droplets clinging to his hands.

"Mr Potter, there is a man here to see you." The voice was sharp, no-nonsense, and still he could feel the fear rolling off of the young orderly behind him, with an annoyed sigh Harry stood and looked over his shoulder locking his grey green eyes with her mousy brown ones.

"There isn't any need to be so formal, Samantha, it's not like we've just met." God he loved seeing the shock when he called them by their names, no name tags on them meant the patients couldn't form a human bond with the orderlies; it stopped Stockholm syndrome and Lima syndrome from setting in with the long term patients.

She nodded jerkily and literally fled from the greenhouse nimbly dodging the hulking and chained form of Mr Grim as he entered the foggy greenhouse, his stony grey eyes like shards of flint on his rocky and stoic face. Harry smiled, he liked Mr Grim, he was deceptively intelligent, a born Sociopath who delights in the mental and physical anguish of pretty much everyone he meets, and Harry attracted dangerous minds like his like fire to a moth.

"Ah Mr Grim, what can I do for you today?" Mr Grim relaxed slightly at the smile on Harry's face, the last time he had interrupted his gardening it had cost him his left hand, Harry had hit it with a small hand shovel and shattered the bones in it, a week later he had grabbed it when the patients were let out into the grounds to socialise and rubbed it and the bones had mended, he learned his lesson to never interrupt Harry.

Licking his chapped lips Mr Grim cleared his throat and spoke in a slow and rumbling voice.

"I was simply wondering, when are we leaving this place?" Harry turned back towards his plants and began to water them giving each of the plants a different amount or sometimes no water at all.

"We will be leaving soon Mr Grim; I have a rather interesting idea for making the required money for my plan, since your arrival the orderlies have begun using higher calibre weaponry, I have watched from my window as they shipped in tear gas and flash-bang grenades merely a week ago, these are not cheap, when we leave we must make sure to cover our tracks otherwise they will find us."

Mr Grim nodded, he was confused as to where Harry was going with this but he wasn't one to question his plans, not when he was outranked both intellectually and physically, the boy may be scrawny but he packed one hell of a punch.

"So, when we leave I am going burn this filthy place to the ground along with every boring and bland fool inside. You, during the escape will collect the weapons from the guard station and armoury, I've prepared a special bag for you that is large enough on the inside to contain all of them, you may also bring one other person with you during the escape, make sure you trust them, I honestly don't care who, but if they betray me both you and whoever you bring will not live to see another day."

The conversation was over, Harry's chilling tones were enough to tell him that, with a small gulp of fear he turned around and left the Greenhouse to ponder who, if anyone, he would take with him when they left and he had no doubt that Harry would be leaving, the boy was like a force of nature, unstoppable and almighty.

"Oh, and Mr Grim, if you ever interrupt me again I will end you."

The hulking Englishman fled from the gardens and into the safety of his cell.

Sighing Harry stood and regarded his plants with annoyance, Mr Grim's rude interruption had completely killed his happy mood, Harry put the watering can on the wooden table pushed against he glass wall of the Greenhouse and strode outside shutting and locking the door behind him, it wasn't really necessary, everyone understood never to touch any of his strawberries, no one had tried but there was definitely an air of terror surrounding the red fruits.

The rest of the grounds were utterly bland, symmetrical on both sides of an equally symmetrical house, four windows facing him with two either side of the thick wooden doors with the exact same number of planks constructing them with an equal number of bolts holding them in place, it was sickening.

Shaking his head in an attempt to quell the nausea he stalked through the open doors and down the corridors ignoring the dark looks the now armed orderlies gave him, inside he was laughing at their angry looks, they'd all be dead soon enough and he'd be free to have a little fun with the rest of the world.

XxXxXxX

Night had fallen over England blanketing the landscape in a velvety smooth and all encompassing dark.

In his cell on the fourth floor Harry sat concentrating, the theory he was working by was sound enough, heat the air and eventually it would ignite.

A dull thump heralded the superheated air contained in the palms of his cupped hands catching alight, with a small smirk Harry began to mould the flames directing the around in a spiral all the while making a sphere of lower heated flames around the upwards spiralling fire, within seconds it had formed a white hot drill shape that illuminated the dark corners of the room and turned the mildly cool cell into, what felt like, an oven.

His hand snapped forwards the massive amount of heat and friction that had built up was discharged in a stream the size of his little finger, it hit the metal cell door and went through it like a hot knife through butter, and the thick steel was liquefied in an instant running down in a cascade of cherry red molten steel.

Harry snapped his hands out to the side and sea of cooling metal parted giving him a clear path to the door, he snatched up his small satchel of personal effects and left the room just in time to blast a frantic orderly over the banister of the stairs and smile at the wet thud that followed after. With slight skip to his step Harry strode down the hallway sending streams of fire under every door he came across delighting in the horrified screams that resulted and breathing in the smell of burning scum.

"Hey, stop right there."

Scowling Harry made a yanking motion with his hands at the orderly who rounded the corner in full riot gear with an M16 rifle in his arms, the weapon flew from his grasp and was deposited in Harry's hands.

SNAP

Harry clicked his fingers moulding the sparks into fire then compressing and sending the fire out in a shot that hit the orderly in the chest, the crimson bolt pierced through the riot gear and into his lungs, the air inside was set alight and fire streamed from his nose and mouth, some of it even flowed out of his tear ducts and across the ceiling.

The man died an agonising death, Harry simply walked on down the smoky hallways until he reached the reinforced door of Mr Grim, he placed his palm on the concrete either side and directed his energy allowing it to seep into the pipes in the walls and freeze the water, they expanded and cracked forcing the bricks apart until the steel reinforced triple locked door simply fell forwards off of its hinges.

Mr Grim was waiting behind it, a satchel held over his shoulder and his tiny reading glasses perched comically on the bridge of his nose. He peered over them at his watch and said.

"You're earlier than I expected."

Harry chuckled and walked past the room Mr Grim hot on his heels.

"Did you decide on who you are taking with us then Mr Grim?"

The mountainous man nodded and replied in an even tone.

"Yes, his cell is on the ground floor, I believe you know him, a former Doctor, goes by the name of Arthur, Arthur Blackwood."

Harry smiled in happiness and surprise, he liked having Mr Grim around to deliver these little surprises, Arthur Blackwood was a convicted Doctor turned serial killer who was obsessed with creating completely new life, he believed in order to do so he would have to keep a human alive while he dissected them and studied them, needless to say he wasn't met with much success, but the man was brilliant and other than the murders was a very loyal person always wanting to heal the sick.

Both of them took the stairs two at a time acutely aware of the sounds of pounding footsteps and the metallic clicks of weapons being cocked on the floor they had just occupied, the orderlies worked fast and efficient Harry had to give them that. Smirking he closed the door and ran his hand down the seam melting the metal and sealing the doors.

"There, that's going to give us a fair amount of time to work with." He proclaimed softly, then, turning to Mr Grim he handed over his rucksack and said.

"This is the bag I was telling you about, get your friend, and then get the weapons and any spare pieces of riot gear you can find in the armoury and meet me at the doors to the underground parking entrance. Got it."

Seeing Mr Grim's nod Harry turned and stalked off deeper into the first floor looking for his favourite Doctor, it didn't take much searching to find her, she was in her office trying to make a call to the fire department and police from the landline, it wasn't working which wasn't really a big surprise to him, the energy he used to creat his fires and control objects messed with technology to the point where it simply would not run.

"I would have called to tell you I was coming over but I thought I'd surprise you instead, I didn't bring any wine though Doctor, hope you don't mind."

Doctor Alderman jerked and spun around getting tangled in the phone cord as she did so and went pale at the sight of her most intriguing and terrifying patient, Harry Potter, leaning against the doorframe cleaning his nails with the file she was dam sure had been on the desk a second ago.

"Harry, how did you get out? Where are the orderlies? What do you want." In her panic the questions all came out in a jumbled rush, Harry tilted his head towards her locking eyes and freezing her in place as her blood ran cold at the predatory smirk on his face.

"In that order, burnt my out of the cell, either dead or almost dying, and to have a little chat, you see Mary, can I call you Mary? I like you. You honestly believe in what you do, I respect that, so all I need you to do is listen very closely."

Mary nodded slowly her eyes losing their spark and going dull as the hypnosis took effect, Harry grinned as he gave her orders.

XxXxXxX

Harry rounded the corner with Mary in tow to see Mr Grim slam an armed orderly into the floor by his throat and then stamp in his head, it was so elegantly and easily done, like splattering a strawberry, even the colour of the juice and flesh was the same.

"Having fun Mr Grim?"

Harry had a light spring in his step as he trotted towards Mr Grim and the lanky silver haired man standing next to him, presumably Doctor Blackwood. Mr Grim grunted an affirmative and stamped on the orderlies chest for good measure then raised a questioning eyebrow at the blank faced Doctor Aldermen and the large briefcase she was holding labelled PXG-93.

Harry chuckled and elaborated.

"You didn't think that we could simply waltz out of here did you? No she will be driving us out Surrey and someplace nice and quiet, also we may need another Doctor should the brilliant Mr Blackwood make any…rash decisions later on." Harry finished with a pointed stare at Mr Grim, reminding him that if Blackwood made the wrong decisions then both he and Grim would die for it, the hulking man had no doubt that he had no chance against Harry.

With a small shiver Mr Grim followed Harry and Mary as they silently entered the underground parking, Mary unlocked her car, a black BMW, and they clambered in, Mary driving, Harry in the passenger seat and Mr Grim and Blackwood in the back, the wiry silver haired Doctor was squished against the door by the hunched and bulging frame of the muscular Mr Grim who looked extremely uncomfortable at the sudden enclosed space.

They left the parking lot with ease and a bit of help from Harry, an invisible car was a very handy thing to have, and reached the open road within half an hour.

XxXxXxX

Back at the Surrey institute, the fire-fighters ran through the smoky gloom and past the billowing fires from the adjacent rooms to a thick steel door, it was old and greying with rust creeping onto its ancient bolts, the firemen, in their haste to get whoever was making the rhythmic banging on the other side out never noticed the old blood runes flake off in the intense heat, nor the faded biohazard sign on the front of the door.

The mechanical bolt cutters snapped the final hinge off and the door exploded outwards crushing the fireman in front of it with a sickening crunch of fracture bones, the magic holding it back giving in at last with pitiful dying blue sparks, the fire-fighters not killed when the door exploded were grabbed and smothered by a wave of black tar that surged out of the door and into the hallway devouring the fires in the area.

SPLAT

A skeleton oozing and ripping black tar stepped out the darkened room and breathed in sucking the smoke out of the corridor and into his chest where instead of a heart he had a smoking ball of burning embers and ash. Rolling its neck with a symphony of clicking bones and wet popping the tar pulled back away from the eye sockets revealing two burning spheres of embers set deep into the grinning skull that released fluttering motes of crimson light.

"**Ah, it's good to be back in the land of the living, and in such a nice setting as well.**"

He spread his arms and tar roared out of the room behind in a slimy tidal wave crashing through the walls and feeding on the smoke and fires that ravaged the upper floor.

A malevolent chuckle rang out through the air, the beast was free again.

XxXxXxX

**Before anyone asks, yes the beast was inspired by Hexxus from Ferngully, if you don't know who he is then here is a nice picture of him. **

.

**whew, another chapter done and beta'd, for any of you who read my other stories you know that. **

**I'm a lazy shit who never updates. **

**I have never used a beta, well I got mine off a website, its cool. **

**Anyway, till next time my Freaky Darlings. **

**Ja ne. **


End file.
